


The Plan

by used_songs



Category: Born This Way - Lady Gaga (Music Video), Love Is the Plan the Plan Is Death (James Tiptree)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt #107 – tea and sympathy





	The Plan

I say, “Mother Monster.” You look at me, from deep within the flesh, your hair when you spin like a halo of spikes – I love you so much. You. You, my mother.

“Yes, child?” Your voice. Beautiful and terrible. It makes me weep. It pulls, stupefies. I gaze at you.

“I want to be good. I want to be perfect.” I want to be perfect for you.

You chide. You touch. You carry me.  You seize. I feel joy as your jaws take me. “My child. Do you see all of these, my children? They are perfect. As are you.”


End file.
